


Fire Skin, Ice Heart

by luxshine



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxshine/pseuds/luxshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagen's heart was broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the actions that my Hagen took in a role playing game. It was fun, until Hagen did a much tamer version of the events of this fic. And when I say MUCH tamer, I mean it. Kind of like the difference between Nightmare on the Elm Street and Bambi.

No one could have predicted what happened.

Although someone should have.

It wasn't, after all, a big explosion in the emptiness of space, an effect without a cause.

It was more like an avalanche that started with a few disperse snowflakes in the mountain.

There was a pattern, of course.

But by the time anyone saw it, it was too late.

* * *

After the war with the greeks, Aasgardian people had to grieve. Thanks to the madness that had overcome Lady Hilda, the seven Warrior Gods had died. The protectors of Aasgard.. the soldiers who would defend the land forever... and, in the case of four of them, the favored sons of the four mayor noble houses: Dubhe, Merak, Mizar and Megrez . Without them, there was no future head for the kingdoms that formed Aasgard.

There was no Aasgard.

However, while Dubhe, Mizar and Megrez showed their black blasons in signal of mourning, while the activities in those castles had diminished like a flame dying in the cold, Merak continued as always.

No one thought that it was as if they hadn't lost their ruler, the child once called the Light and Hope of Merak.

No one suspected that it was because, thanks to a trickery of the gods, the Lord of Merak, the young man named Hagen, was sleeping inside the castle, since the day the greeks had abandoned Aasgard.

A trick, and not a blessing, because although the body of the young lord was intact, his mind had been taken completely. All his training, all his childhood, all his love for Aasgard had been forgotten.

Still, the people of Merak couldn't just abandon their lord, their son as the young man had been called more than once, and so, in secret and away from Aasgard's Council's eyes, they took the challenge of educating the young lord once again, to restore him to his former self.

They would have succeeded, perhaps, had it not been for another trick of the Gods… A year after the terrible war, when Merak's first Chanciller had announced to the people of the Castle that Lord Hagen had finally regained the use of his voice, the other God Warriors returned.

Intact in body and mind.

By chance, Hagen had managed to wander away from the castle, away from his guards. His feet took him to the entrance of the cave where he had lost everything.

By chance, it was there where he meet him.

The secret warrior, the one called the Shadow.

Alcor Bud, the dark half of Mizar.

* * *

The first physical sign of the avalanche that started that day, when Bud and Hagen crossed paths, was an earthquake that shook all of Aasgard.

Dubhe Siegfried, Gamma Tholl and Epsilon Phenrill were near the port, getting ready for a trip that would take them to Greece where they would find Lady Hilda and Lady Freya. For both of them it as a surprise, as tremors weren't common in Aasgard.

Alberich, Lord of Megrez was in the forest of his kingdom, celebrating that he had managed to stage a munity against Dubhe. That he had two of the four votes needed to become the new captain… and he was sure he would get the other two with ease.

Cyd, Lord of Mizar was asleep in his brother's arms.

None of them gave any importance to the earthquake. None of them listened to the wind and the cry of anguish that could be heard in the distance.

* * *

"Don't you say hello to your old friends, Hagen?" The velvet voice had startled him at first. He hadn't expected to see anyone near the frozen caves, much less the vision of elegant, feline beauty in front of him.

"I'm sorry... Do I know you?" A question that he had asked more than once, to his tutors, to his maid... to everyone in the castle where he lived... the castle the others said he owned and that he couldn't hate more passionately.

It was cold.

"You do." The man in front of him continued, after a small hesitiation. "We used to be brothers in arms, warriors of the same army. My name is Alcor Bud."

* * *

The people in Merak knew that something was wrong. They knew it when the earthquake began, as they knew it was a sign of the volcano's anger.

They knew that the volcano was only a mirror to their lord's heart.

When Lord Hagen returned to the castle, his eyes red like hot coals, his mouth set in a grim line, they knew that something terrible had happened. And none dared to approach the grieving man.

Not when he entered his rooms, not when he reapared, his clothes torn and burnt, his hair cut and wild, his skin showing lines of smoke.

Not even when he spoke, and revealed his new plans for the kingdom.

There was going to be a new war.

A war between Aasgard... and Merak.

* * *

"What makes me so different from you? What makes you different from your brother, in any case?" Hagen had asked, when Bud confessed that no, they hadn't been friends before, and that Bud had been trying to get something from Hagen all the time.

"That." Bud had pointed to a small blue jewel in the base of the metal horse he said was Hagen's cloth. "The Odin Zaphire is what marks you as one of the God Warriors. I don't have one, and I'll never have one as long as my brother is alive."

With remarkable ease Hagen took the stone out of it's place and held it in his hand. It was a cold, blue jewel, that didn't seem to shine in the weak light of day.

"This?" He asked, and couldn't miss the way in which Bud's eyes lightened when he was near the stone.

Perhaps it was that shine, or perhaps it was the promise of a smile on Bud's face.. but Hagen simply grabbed his friend's hand and placed the stone on it.

"Here. Keep it." He said, smiling at Bud's surprised expression. "I am not a God Warrior, and you are. You should have it."  
* * *

If any of the other God Warriors had seen Hagen walk away from the Merak Castle they would have not recognized him.

Or perhaps they would have, since he was the only one in the whole country who had tanned skin.

But besides that, there was nothing in the man who walked with a strong pace, melting the snow beneath his booths, that would remind anyone of the responsible boy who had trained day and night to control his powers.

This man, this Hagen, wasn't controlling his powers.

He was letting them run free.

The snow melted with every step he took, the wet grass beneath it catching fire almost immediately. If one dared to come close, one could have seen a faint reddish glow about six inches away from Hagen's body: it was the intense heat that was fueled by Hagen's anger.

He crossed the forest, and the smallish villages near the castle, looking at them with disdain. He hated them, the medieval mindset of his land.

All that was going to change.

Finally, he stopped in the frontier of the Merak kingdom and the Megrez's territories. The territories of the "new" captain of Aasgard.

What better place to start the war?

* * *

"What do you do to me?" Bud had asked, after the first meeting when they had told the others that Hagen had lost his memory, that he hadn't died in battle, and that he had willingly given his zaphire to Bud.

"What do you mean?" Hagen had blinked at the question. He truthfully didn't understand it, althought that might have been because he was engrossed reading an old science book he found in the Merak library.

"I used to hate people, especially my brother. But since I've meet you... Is as if... no. Never mind."

Hagen had lifted his eyes from the book then, to look straight at his friend's face.

Friend? No. That had been a lie since the moment he had seen Bud near the cave.  
"Does that makes you unhappy?" Hagen had asked, turning the answer into a new question.

Bud had paused for a moment and then, in the moment that it took Hagen to blink, he was next to Hagen, looking into his eyes.

"No."

And then, Bud had placed the most innocent, most soft kiss on Hagen's lips.

* * *

Hagen closed his eyes, standing in the frontier of the kingdoms.

Inside his body, he could feel his blood boiling, like lava.

He could actually feel the lava of the volcano, the lava under his feet, as part of his own body.

It was a glorious feeling.

With a wordless scream he called to the lava, making the volcano explode with all the fury he had been keeping in his heart.

With all he hate he felt for the land.

He felt how the lava traveled in a perfect circle around his land, around his kingdom, effectively separating it from Aasgard. Thankfully, Merak had a port, so they wouldn't be incommunicated from the world, just from the backstabbing, medieval land that he used to protect.

He could hear the earth screaming at this attack, as the lava melted and destroyed the rockbed, creating a hellish ocean that would be impossible for human to cross.

His land was safe.

Now, he only had to show the "Aasgardian Army" why they shouldn't mess with him.

Smiling at the bright glow of the lava, he walked straight to the river of fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Before the war, they said his heart was warm, like a rare sunny day.

Whenever someone was lucky enough to be loved by him, they always compared his caring behavior with the warm sun, because those who were despised by him lived in eternal winter.

Merak people tended to be really poetic when they wanted.

After the war, however, only one person had been gifted with that love.

In the cold alleys of Merak, the young lord's subjects whispered about the man who had Merak's heart. Some with joy, some with distaste.

Unfortunately, no one thought of warn him that below that cozy warmth, was some danger.

No one could tell him about the hidden, murderous heat.

Because no one who had seen that wrath survived in Aasgard.

And the ones who had survived... had left, never to return. Burnt forever by Hagen's loving farewell.

* * *

He walked into the darkness, sparks flying around him in a deadly dance. Hundred of fireflies surrounding his body, separating him from the cold.

Without his memory, he couldn't trust anyone. He knew that now.

Not Siegfried, who claimed old friendships but didn't warn him against his own heart.

Not Phenrill, who promised to protect his beloved but turned a blind eye to the real danger.

Not the gentle giant Tholl, who choose to stay away from the conflict even as he claimed loyalty to the God Warriors as a whole.

Not the poisonous snake who bore his beloved's face.

Not even his beloved, who betrayed him for a mirror image of himself.

But more than all those who he now despised, all his hate was directed towards the one who never had claimed to be trustworthy.

Alberich, Lord of Megrez.

Even thinking his name made the flames of his energy grow in heat and glow.

Before bidding his heart goodbye, he still had a visit to make.

He hoped people remembered the forest of Megrez.

They would never see it again.

* * *

There were moments of happiness, even when he hadn't had much time to be with Bud.

The first time flames erupted from his hand, under the careful watch of Bud's own ice.

The first time he could freeze the air, creating a cave of light for his white tiger.

Their first and second kiss. Two stolen moments before Bud left with Phenrill and Cyd, to see if the borders were safe.

Siegfried and the others were sure that there was a big threat against Aasgard, because it was the only reason why the God Warriors were resurrected.

Not that Hagen believed in resurrection.

"I wish you didn't had to go." Hagen, the warmth candle of those days, had said, clinging to those last moments. "I fear that you won't come back to me."

"Nothing will prevent me from coming back to you, my love." Bud had whispered, his cold breath betraying his heated feelings. "I'll return to you."

"I trust you." Hagen was blind to the truth. For his love and his devotion. "But I don't trust your brother. He's planning something."

"And he'll fail." Bud had been so sure, and closed his word with a kiss. And Hagen, poor, silly love struck Hagen, had let him go.

Not into the arms of danger.

Into his brother's arms.

* * *

Alberich, Lord of Megrez, self appointed captain of the Aasgardian God Warriors, often called Prince of Lies, was in the northern border of his domains when it happened.

Because of that, he missed the show.

A witness would have compared it to the racknarok itself, but there were no witnesses left. Hagen made sure of that.

Of course, there were no human inhabitants in the forest, so even those animals who survived wouldn't be able to compare it with the human myth.

A few red sparks signaled Hagen's entrance to Megrez.

A few red sparks that were caught in the trees, or in the dead leaves on the ground. Some died, but enough lived to start a fire that consumed all in it's wake.

He hated that forest with all his soul because it had been there where Bud forgot his promise to him and took Cyd, his twin brother, as his new lover.

To save his honor in front of Alberich. To save Aasgard from Siegfried's fool quest to find Hilda. To save it from Hagen, who preached of reason and science.

Whatever the reasons, Hagen didn't really care. What he cared about was that Bud and Cyd had sworn loyalty to the snake, and then sealed that pact with an union of their own.

* * *

As the hours passed, Hagen had grown worried. No contact from Bud in all that time, when Phenrill had returned and Siegfred had left the castle, and although he had killed some time reading the laughable story of Aasgard -filled with fairytale stories of gods, heroes and miracles- he couldn't live without knowing what had happened to his beloved.

Curious, he closed his eyes and touched the tenous telepathic contact he had forged with Bud. He just wanted to feel close to his beloved, just to feel his aura, his energy, touching him.

He got a lot more than he expected.

He could feel the hands that looked like his beloved's hands caressing his beloved's skin.

He could feel the other's mouth in his beloved's lips.

But worse of all, he could feel the exact moment in which his beloved reached out with his mind and touched Cyd's mind... and neither noticed Hagen, the unwilling witness to the union of the brothers.

At that same moment, Hagen's heart broke.

* * *

"You must have lost more than your memories, horse. You obviously lost your sense." Alberich of Megrez was standing in front of him, his fury only making obvious for Hagen that he was trying to hide his fear. Fear for his forest.

"Stay back." Hagen didn't even look at him. He was on his path towards Mizar, and Megrez wouldn't stop him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"'I don't want to hurt you'" Mocked Alberich, and then raised his hands, calling his own power to play, just as Hagen had expected him to. "You burnt my forest, and for that you will pay."

The purple amethyst started to form around Hagen's feet, who didn't seem to care. He didn't, in fact, as suddenly the gems that were Alberich's weapon and pride, started to melt, leaving a pool of violet goo at Hagen's feet.

"What? How?" Alberich was so surprised, that at first he didn't notice that Hagen was walking again, passing past him as if he were just a bug.

"You should listen more to the 'alchemists' than to the priests, 'Lord of Megrez'" Hagen smiled, but didn't look back. "Everything has a liquefying point. It was just a question of finding the right temperature. And you're lucky I don't have time to loose with you... or you will find at what point meat melts."

* * *

He ran, as fast as his legs would carry him, back to the cave where Bud had found him. The cave where he had been shown that the armors the god warriors wore were real.

But, unlike that time when he had been running with Bud, towards his past, now he was running against everyone, for his future.

Slepenir was waiting for him, standing in the lava.

Hagen hated that cold armor. The symbol of the past he couldn't remember, and didn't want to reclaim. The sign of all that was Aasgard, with its superstitions, hypocrisy and perverse nobility.

All the things that had took Bud away from him.

All the things he hated.

He looked at the cold metal, and concentrated all his hate in a freezing cold, the coldest energy he could conjure.

Heat expanded things.

Cold collapsed them.

It took hours, but at the end, he managed what he had set up to do.

Slepenir was nothing but scrap metal, fit to be melted. And with it the last vestiges of the old proud God Warrior of Merak were dead.

A new Hagen, free of all those old ties, had been born from cold and flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire and Ice are perfect opposites

They can't exist together except in the most unusual conditions

The volcano of Merak is one of those places where the conditions are meet.

The heart of the Lord of Merak is another.

But where the volcano depends on wise nature to keep balance, Merak's heart only needed care and love.

The fire inside him made him rash and passionate. The ice calmed his feelings, made him distant from all except from his closest friends.

Only the most special people could e loved by Merak's Lord and help him keep the delicate balance inside his body.

And the habitants of Merak always feared the day when the young lord fell in love, because so far, no one had been able to sustain that balance for long... and every blow came closer, and closer to break that balance.

* * *

While Megrez was unguarded, mostly due to Alberich's foolish pride, Mizar was heavily over guarded, even more than Valhalla itself.

As he walked into the realm of the twin stars, Hagen didn't pay any attention to those guards foolish enough to try and stop him.

The first ones, away from the castle, retreated as soon as the heated air around Hagen's body became too much for their spears, dropping them to the ground and fleeing with their lives intact, even if their honor was forever tarnished.

All others ran away. All others, except one. The man who lead the guards that kept Mizar's Castle's door closeted. A loyal fool who didn't heed the warning of his own red hot weapon, and even tried to stop Hagen using his bare hands when he couldn't keep his grip on his spear.

The loyal fool ignored the heat, even when his blood started to literally boil, even when the air inside his lungs cached fire. He only stopped moving when his hair and fingertips ignited, and by then it was too late. Not even Hagen himself could have saved his life, as all the liquid inside his skin was boiling, blood and pus coming out of what was left of his pores, like melted wax.

Hagen closed his eyes briefly, as the pungent smell of burnt flesh reached his nostrils, He hadn't wanted to kill an innocent. The only victims of his fire should have been those snakes who had called themselves his friends.

Alberich, who he hadn't killed, just humiliated.

Cyd, whom he wouldn't kill not out of pity, but out of his own foolish heart that still loved Bud, and knew Bud wouldn't live without his brother's love. Even if he wanted to torture him and leave his bones to bleach under the weak Aasgardian sun.

Bud.

But now that a complete stranger had fallen under his rage, he found that inside his heart he didn't really care.

He didn't care about Mizar's subjects. Or for anyone who would stand between him and Bud.

The heavy door that blocked the entrance to the castle wasn't an obstacle worthy of his nature. And once inside he just let his broken heart guide him through the stone maze of the Mizar fortress.

Tapestries, paintings, glass chandeliers.

All of them burnt, exploded, melted and dissolved. Hagen's rage was like magma, devouring everything in his path.

Until he reached the horrible door that guarded the main bedroom.

The twins's bedroom.

The door was blasted inside, in a shower of splinters and sparks. Still on the bed, Bud jumped up, surprised, naked and fueling Hagen's already undying fire.

"Hagen... what...?"

"I came to say goodbye." Hagen said, his now red eyes focused not on Bud but on the mirror behind him. A mirror that once had reflected how Bud and his surprisingly still sleeping twin had corrupted their bond. The mirror where Hagen had seen that union, unable to stop them, or himself from witnessing it. "And to bring you back something."

"Hagen..." Bud stepped forward, but Hagen lifted his hand to stop him. Behind Bud, the mirror started to melt. Surprised, the white tiger stopped, assessing the changes on his former lover for the first time.

His clothes were tatters, and only the pants and the boots survived. Running across his skin Bud could see dark, black lines. Tattoos that Hagen had made with his own power, letting the fire run through his veins. On his neck hung a single ice tear, which survived despite the heat that Hagen was emanating. Bud couldn't begin to imagine how cold that little necklace had to be to withstand that.

Finally,Hagen spoke again, picking up his sapphire, that BUd had carelessly thrown to the ground before taking his brother. "If your atheism doesn't let you see, and you think that's just a piece of pretty jewelry, you should give it to me." Hagen turned to see Bud, the sapphire shinning in his hand. "Those were the words you told me when we meet, before I knew I loved you. I gave it to you, not because I believed that it made you a noble, or that it's a god's contract, but because it made you happy. I would have given anything to make you happy. But since my heart and love aren't good enough for you, I figure this little thing is actually a useless piece of pretty jewelry."

Bud opened his mouth to answer, but Hagen didn't let him. Smiling with a cold rage, he kept watching the little stone. Around them, the air started to bite, to freeze. "Even more useless now that Slepenir doesn't exist. I just destroyed it, so… without the armor… without your love... this little thing shouldn't exist anymore."

And with that, Hagen closed his fist, pulverizing the sapphire with his power Bud couldn't bite back a gasp. Hagen might not remember it, but he had just robbed Aasgard of his greatest defense: The Odin Cloth couldn't be called now, with only six sapphires.

"I thank you, Bud." Hagen continued, not meeting his eyes. "You taught me that my powers only depend on my will and imagination. Sure, to do that, I had to watch you and... him, but the most painful lessons are the ones that are taught in blood." With that, the young man jumped to the window, and finally looked into Bud's eyes. The pain on Hagen's red eyes was so obvious, that the tiger bit his own lips in empathy. He hadn't realized until now the damage he had done. "I hope you're happy. I just came to warn you that if you or your... brother… came near MErak, you won't live long enough to see the next morning. I don't want to see you ever again."

With those parting words, Hagen turned around and gave what Bud originally thought was a jump into the void. Instead, he floated sightly, and walked away, descending what it looked like an invisible stair.

Hagen was walking in small hot air pockets, showing his incredible control.

Bud watched him go, and when Hagen was only a small red dot in the horizon, he let out a howl of pain.

* * *

After that, only Siegfried of Alpha, the captain of the Aasgardian army, was allowed into Merak. Twice he went in, worried that his friend would do something even more drastic, this time against his life.

Even if Hagen didn't remember, there had been friendship between them since birth, and Siegfried knew how to recognize a depressed pyromaniac.

That hadn't been the first time Hagen tried to burn Megrez to the ground.

By the third time Siegfried invented the most idiotic reason to go as "Aasgard ambassador" and check on his friend, two things were perfectly clear: Hagen wasn't going to kill himself over the terrible betrayal to his heart, and that was largely because he had found a new obsession to focus his attention to.

He was really making Merak independent. If Aasgard wanted anything from the fire lord, they would need to have an ambassador.

And a lot of patience, since Hagen didn't want to have anything to do with Aasgard at all.

Bud only tried to contact Hagen once. He went all the way up to the river of magma, and used his powers to contact his former lover. He made a pretty speech, about love, necessities, shadows, decisions, feeling torn and hurt between love and duty, and empty places on twins's heart that sounded really rehearsed.

He stayed there, repeating the same words over and over for two days before Hagen appeared before him, with no guards, on the other side of the magma river.

"If it hurts you to think of me, stop thinking of me." The fire lord had said, his eyes blue like lighting. "It worked for me."

Bud didn't return after that.

Cyd tried once to enter Merak. If he did it because he wanted to brag or to apologize, Hagen never knew because he didn't let Cyd talk.

Cyd's hair took two months to grow back.

After that, only Siegfried dared to go in, as he was the only one allowed. Even when Hagen's memory never came back, and thus their old friendship was dead for Hagen, they managed to make a new one.

The only time Hagen left Merak after that, was to bear witness to Siegfried's wedding to Lady Hilda. He meet Lady Flehr there for the first time. Only that this time, sparks didn't fly. Lady Flehr still held much guilt for her part on Hagen's illness, and Hagen's heart was still too sore. Despite that, a seed of trust was planted, and it wasn't long before Hagen admitted the princess in Merak, when Siegfried couldn't assist to the meetings.

Winter came and went, almost unnoticed as seasons weren't really different in Aasgard and Merak, and a year helped ease a little of the pain in Hagen's heart. When the Greek goddess sent an ambassador of good will to Aasgard, Hagen agreed to go to the meeting, since Lady Hilda had accepted Merak's independence and thus any deal they had with the Greeks should be approved by him too.

The other God Warriors were there too, and Hagen took as a sign of his own growth that he didn't feel any pride when Alberich and Cyd flinched upon seeing him. He didn't meet Bud's gaze, though. That still hurt a bit when he wasn't paying attention.

Still , in the middle of the negotiations, while Lady Hilda talked to the silly girl who fancied herself a goddess, he happened to caught the blue eyes of the blonde bodyguard that accompanied her. A Siberian man who had been raised in Japan and Siberia, amidst cold ice.

Some said, that in the past, that same man had been the cause of his falling with Lady Flehr.

But as their eyes meet, and the man offered him a shy, tentative smile, Hagen found himself smiling.

The sole advantage he had found in his amnesia was that the past didn't matter at all, and he had a lot to hope for the future.

The End.


End file.
